Conventional photosensitive films include a transparent-polymeric support coated on one or both sides with photosensitive emulsion layers. After the film is developed, it can be viewed by transmitting light through the transparent film. Photosensitive films can be exposed directly to a projected radiographic image or be exposed as part of a film/screen combination. Autoradiography includes the image capture of ionizing radiation emitted by radioactive isotopes placed in contact with or in near proximity of a photosensitive film or photosensitive film/screen combination. Luminescent imaging includes the image capture of light spontaneously emitted by elements placed in contact with or in near proximity to a photosensitive film.
A problem arises when transparent film image is digitized. Traditionally, film on a transparent support has been measured using transmission optics. Because light scattered by the developed silver grain and the support and the optical complication of a double emulsion create losses in image spatial resolution, a highly collimated light beam (laser) and detector optics having a high numerical aperture are essential to digitize film density. Associated instruments are expensive and necessarily slow.
There is thus a need for a photosensitive film, such as radiographic film, which is optimized for digitization, speed, and resolution.